


An ordinary love story

by Quente



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Probably AU in a hot second, spoilers for manga chapter 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quente/pseuds/Quente
Summary: What happens after Haruki says to Akihiko, "Let's go home"?





	An ordinary love story

Burning with embarrassment, Haruki stared at Akihiko from between his fingers. His thoughts were racing. _If I remember one moment when I’m on my deathbed it will be this one, with this idiot staring at me like his heart’s about to burst._

The breeze caught stray bits of Haruki’s hair and blew them into his face before he found his own voice, and when he finally responded it was just a formless noise wrung out of his body. He had nothing to respond to the newfound knowledge that Akihiko had distanced himself from Haruki -- because Akihiko wanted him.

What. The. Fuck? The feeling in Haruki’s chest was unbelievable. He felt so breath-starved that he had to hunch over, covering his eyes with his fingers again.

“Can I touch you?” Akihiko asked, and his hesitation hit Haruki straight in the heart. 

The concert had been more than enough. Listening to Akihiko’s searing notes had been too much, music that was rough from the passion filling Akihiko’s body, tempered by his skill. The music broke past any of the walls Haruki had built so carefully around his heart, and he’d come to the sea to reset himself -- NOT to have the walls eroded any further by Akihiko himself.

“Okay,” Haruki said faintly, feeling his fingers start to shake. Crap.

Akihiko bent to hug him, and Haruki froze for a moment before he gave in. Fuck, holding Akihiko ratcheted up his emotions even more, feeling that shoulder against his burning face, shirt twisted between his fingers. It was a shocking sense of relief to go from the emotions he’d had at the concert to this, the moment all these emotions could let go.

Hiding his face in Akihiko’s shoulder, Haruki wasn’t sure what expression was on his face, but he did know that Akihiko’s scent, strong from running, from performing, was overwhelming him. He wanted to run his tongue along each drop of sweat, bury his face in that lanky torso. In fact, his need burnt so fiercely that it hurt.

And then, Akihiko’s voice was strong and certain against his ear. “I love you. Please go out with me.”

Akihiko said other stuff too, something about Mafuyu’s music and Akihiko feeling lame, none of which Haruki really registered beyond _please go out with me._

Haruki’s answer rang clear in his head, even though he knew this tortured soul of a musician would likely break his heart again. 

Akihiko stammered out more words, piling drawbacks onto his own head, and Haruki snorted out a quiet laugh -- it would be his position from now on to put a stop to all of that, wouldn’t it?

“I get it. Enough already.”

“Eh?”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“Yes for real.”

But more importantly. “Akihiko.” Feeling his face burning with desire and embarrassment both, Haruki said, “Let’s go home.” 

~

The train ride back into town felt surreal. It was early enough in the evening that the rush-hour crowd was at a minimum, and there wasn’t any kind of excuse to stand near Akihiko at all. Haruki felt sure they both had the same gobsmacked expressions on their faces. What were they about to do, after all?

They were about to go and touch each other, kiss each other. Say tender words that would put to rest all of their uncertainties. 

The thought of it made Haruki’s throat dry. He didn’t have much experience with men. He definitely had enough ideas to keep them both entertained for a while, though, and felt sure Akihiko could show him even more.

Despite all of that, Akihiko was still an arm’s length away, and the train car was full enough that they couldn’t continue their conversation. Haruki’s mind was working on a list of questions he’d ask the second they were somewhere private, though, including: _how long have you known you’ve liked me? Why didn’t you say anything, you amazing idiot? Is it okay if we make out against the door?_ And, _Say it again, please. That you love me. That you want me._

“Have you heard what Mafuyu’s been working on?” Akihiko said, breaking the silence, his eyes doing a slow walk down Haruki’s body in a way that was making him squirm.

“Yeah, a little. It’s about misunderstandings, I think. There’s always something else in that kid’s mind, isn’t there?”

Even to himself, Haruki felt like he was forcing the conversation, voice trailing off into breathlessness. He even lost track of what they were talking about, eyes similarly traveling up from the white cuff of Akihiko’s shirt to the open collar of his neck. His eyes were trapped there for a moment, and he realized that he hadn’t seen any marks there in a long time. (Not that he’d been keeping track.) (OK, he’d been keeping track.)

“It’s got to be about his ex, that guy from his first song,” Akihiko said, eyes dropping to Haruki’s lips.

Haruki licked his lips nervously, wondering if his skin would ever stop feeling warm. “Do you think Mafuyu is having second thoughts about being with Ueyama, after all this time?”

“Hmmm.” Akihiko was quiet for a moment, thinking. “I think he’s feeling doubts about himself. Not about Ue-sama. That kid would just bluntly burn through any doubts Mafuyu might have about their relationship. Ueyama isn’t the type to let someone drift away without talking to him.”

Oh. Ears burning from the implication that Haruki was probably the type who’d let someone drift away (Haruki admitted it), he simply nodded, eyes falling to the ground. OOH, this sucked. He wanted to be home tens of minutes ago, drowning his questions in kisses.

Finally, after another good fifteen minutes of halting talk about the band, they made it to their stop.

Stepping off the train, Akihiko let out a huff of breath and then started laughing. “That train ride took forever, holy fucking shit.”

“Akihiko -- let’s run.”

~

Breathless, they stumbled into Haruki’s front door, and finally Akihiko didn’t hold back his touches. His fingers brushed the small of Haruki’s back, up the length of his arm to his shoulder, the back of his neck, under his soft hair. Akihiko’s eyes were on Haruki’s face and Haruki knew he saw every inch of blush. 

Haruki swallowed dryly as he fumbled his key, and finally -- finally! -- the door was open and they had privacy again.

“Wait -- don’t -- push me into the door until I lock it --” Haruki said, fending off Akihiko’s hands with one arm while he locked up again. 

When Haruki turned, Akihiko pushed him immediately against the wood of the door, but instead of kissing him, Akihiko met his gaze, trapping him in place with his arms.

“You didn’t say it, though,” Akihiko said, staring down at him. “I am going to be this kind of asshole and ask and ask until you do. Uncertainty isn’t going to work for me any more. I need to know. It bothered me for the whole entire train ride -- that maybe I got it wrong.”

“Say what? Get what wrong?” Haruki asked, bewildered. His hands were on Akihiko’s hips, sliding around toward his butt, and Haruki’s skin felt more lit up than the lanterns at O-bon. “Haven’t you seen exactly how I feel about you every time I look at you? You’ve always known how I feel, and I haven’t known a thing, you jerk.”

Akihiko leaned their foreheads together, smiling just a little, eyes fixed on Haruki’s mouth. “Haruki. Haru. I love you. Do you love me, or should I let you go now before I get my heart broken further?”

Haruki would have protested that “Yes, let’s date” absolutely meant that he loved Akihiko, but he could see that a blunt answer was important, and maybe with all the messy boundaries of Akihiko’s past, they had to start out clearly.

“Akihiko, yes, you idiot. I love you, I want you. I want you to kiss me right now, here in my entryway before we even take our shoes off. Then, I want to keep kissing you when we walk through the room until we get to my bed. Then, I’m going to take off as many of my clothes as you feel comfortable with and get my hands on your body like I’ve been wanting to for a long time now, and then --” 

The soft huff of Akihiko’s breath against Haruki’s lips was like a tiny answer, and he smiled as they leaned together, slowly, slowly, and kissed.

That little ring on Akihiko’s lip felt just as good as Haruki imagined it beneath his teeth and tongue. Maybe more, and one hot moment later Haruki’s hands slid greedily over Akihiko’s ass and they pressed their bodies together. 

~

It took a while to get across the apartment. Laughing, Haruki felt fingers tearing at his shirt, unbuttoning and pulling and tugging until it was off -- and his undershirt too. His skin felt too hot and too cold at once, and he felt a sensation that was almost like tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

“You didn’t have to take every word I said literally --” Haruki said, feeling strong arms trap him, warm mouth and hard metal against the side of his neck. 

“Mmmm. You taste exactly like I remember.”

Unable to speak, Haruki gave in for a moment, tilting his head back and letting Akihiko work him up -- and up --

“I won’t be able to walk if you don’t stop,” he said, breath catching in his throat, and finally felt Akihiko break away from the kisses, hugging him tightly enough that he could feel Akihiko’s erection against his ass.

“This is where all my blood is going,” Akihiko said, voice low in Haruki’s ear.

“Playing so dirty --”

Steeling himself up, Haruki broke away and gripped Akihiko’s hand, tugging him in one final rush to the bed. It was strange how long a walk it felt to get across Haruki’s small apartment, but finally, Haruki had Akihiko on his bed, pushing him flat, kneeling over him.

“I think tomorrow I’ll just nail you against the door, Haruki.”

“Akihiko. Take off your shirt already.”

Akihiko’s smile was dazzling, and he writhed beneath Haruki to remove his shirt. He was so fucking pretty that Haruki couldn’t handle it for a moment, sitting back on Akihiko’s legs and covering his face again with his hands. What the hell did Akihiko want with him? 

The awkward questions could wait, though. Selfishly, Haruki wanted this moment of purity to last, before anything could open up the inevitable pandora’s box from their histories, together and apart.

“You look way too thoughtful for this moment,” Akihiko said, his voice husky as his hands slid up Haruki’s torso.

“It has to be your job to turn my brain off,” Haruki said. He leaned down and brushed his lips, then his tongue, against the dip in Akihiko’s collarbone, and then closed his eyes and rested his forehead there. He was so hard it felt like his fingertips were going numb. “Akihiko.”

“Hm?” The lips against Haruki’s hair paused. 

“I want you. An embarrassing amount.”

“You’re too fucking cute.” Akihiko’s arms went around him and pulled their bodies together. And then, almost as though he couldn’t let himself be pushed down any longer, Akihiko rolled them over so that Haruki was trapped in a cage of arms and torso and legs.

Akihiko’s long body pressed him to the bed, kisses becoming even more demanding, until Haruki knew that he’d probably come in his pants if they kept at it like that.

He broke away to lightly smack the side of Akihiko’s hip with his hand. “Pants off.”

“Eh? Yes, senpai,” Akihiko said, his expression laced for a moment with humor.

“Finally you’re obedient?”

Akihiko removed his own pants, then Haruki’s, and settled their hips back together.

“So...senpai…” Akihiko said, his tongue trailing down Haruki’s chest toward a nipple, “Since you’re ordering me around, do you mind telling me where you keep your sex supplies?”

“Ahh, it’s -- tough to reply when you’re licking my nipple, idiot.” There was so much skin against skin that Haruki was finding it difficult to think no matter what Akihiko did. He ran his hands across Akihiko’s shoulders to his upper arms, resisting the urge to ask him to flex. At some point, Haruki promised himself, he’d leave a trail of bite marks there, so hard they’d leave impressions.

Akihiko bit him playfully and Haruki’s hips rose off the bed. “LISTEN, you, it’s right under here.”

It felt like pure joy to be there with Akihiko, able to touch his hair, his skin, and kiss him however much he wanted. It also felt like joy to succumb to Akihiko’s need for him -- finally.

Haruki flailed an arm down and pulled out the container under his bed, the one with the necessary items in it. “My face is never going to stop burning but I also suggest you get to it, Akihiko, because I’ll die right here.”

“Well, if you’re begging,” Akihiko said, laughing as Haruki smacked him again. “Onto your stomach, then. I want to do it properly.”

“Ah -- ok -- I --” Haruki stammered, and then felt his words dry up.

By “properly,” it was clear after a long, slow lick down Haruki’s spine exactly what Akihiko meant.

~

In the middle of it all, bodies taut and joined and aching together, Haruki thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind if they died right then. Akihiko kept moving the hand that he threw over his face, but Haruki wasn't sure that he wanted anyone to see how he felt just then, especially Akihiko.

“Look at me. Look at me, Haru.”

“I’m going to -- soon --”

“Let me see you. I want to see you.”

~

Dazed, Haruki looked at the clock. There was a warm body pressed against his back, and arms around him, lips gently pressing down the side of his neck. And, yep, a hard-on against his butt -- again.

“It’s...way past dinner,” Haruki said, denying to himself that his hips, aching as they were, were pressing back to feel Akihiko a little more. “In fact, we’re looking at breakfast soon.”

“We were busy,” Akihiko said, hand sliding back down Haruki’s stomach to tease the skin just below his belly button. 

“Are you hungry?”

The low laugh against his neck sent a shiver down Haruki’s spine.

“I’ve waited for you all this time. I am hungrier than you can imagine.”

“You -- utter cheeseball, how dare you say those kinds of lines to me, when we’ve already been at it for hours --”

“Seriously, Haru. I really, really need to just --” 

Haruki felt himself rolled to his back yet again.

“Ugh,” Haruki protested as his back hit the wet spot. “Well, I’m a little hungry for actual --”

This time Akihiko’s tongue painted a slow line down his chest to settle in his belly button. “Really. Well, let me distract you for a moment.”

And Haruki threw his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning as Akihiko did exactly that.

~

It was late afternoon when Haruki finally woke up, but this time, it was to the noise of cooking from his kitchen.

“Please no fried rice.”

“I’m making fried rice!” Akihiko said, coming to the door of the bedroom, looking far more cheerful than he had a right to. Akihiko was wearing small black underwear and holding a spatula, so cute that Haruki really did want to die.

“I'm going to have to teach you at least one different dish,” Haruki said. He tried to get up and then winced. Oh boy.

“Ah.” Akihiko walked over and knelt beside Haruki, hand on his leg. “Sore?”

“Of course I’m sore. You were the one who kept at it all night long.” Haruki gave up on sitting and let himself lie back again.

Akihiko’s face had that fond expression on it, and he leaned down over Haruki for a kiss, this one soft and sweet.

“I’m stupidly happy,” Akihiko said, fingers twisting into Haruki’s hair. “I must look stupidly happy.”

Haruki smiled too, it was hard not to smile when Akihiko’s expression was that soft. “An idiot who looks like an idiot, yep. But you’re my idiot.”

The heat in Akihiko’s eyes kindled again. 

“Akihiko -- wait -- why are you getting turned on by that?”

“Because,” Akihiko said, climbing back onto the bed, “You just said I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...And this all becomes an AU the second Kizu-sensei writes it all out herself, which, hey, I'd love for her to do. 
> 
> Anyway. GIVEN IS A BLESSING. Thank you for reading.


End file.
